


to the rhythm of your wild heart

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, lizzie mcguire movie AU, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: Riley decides that graduating, going to college . . . it’s not going to change them. They’re best friends til the end, and that’s something that no one can change. That is, until they travel to Rome for an end of summer trip.Anything can happen the Eternal City; Venus would make sure of it.
Relationships: Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh wow, long time no write. This one had been started in my docs a loooooooooong while ago, and then my want to write riarkle kind of faded, but now it's back with a vengeance! This fandom is so quiet now, of course, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing it ever. 
> 
> For story's sake, I "finished" (don't ask) college a bit ago, went through a post-college depression, got a job a year later, worked on a ridiculously long fic for another fandom, and then all this pandemic stuff happened, but really being at home helped me kind of want to start doing all this stuff again. Then I just happen to see a gmw gif set on tumblr and I was like, man, I miss that. So one tumblr venture + pinterest board crafting til 2am, and BAM. I'm back, and I want to write some gmw (specifically riarkle, but ya know, at this point I'm none too picky) content. I'm no where near finished with this fic by any means, but I miss posting here on ao3, and I felt like I had stuff to share. So here's the prologue (and chapter 1 soon to follow) of a Lizzie McGuire Movie au fic, so I hope you all enjoy!

[](https://imgur.com/xtyiKCT)

**Riley**

_Breathe in._

. . .

_Breathe out._

. . .

_You, Riley Matthews, are graduating high school today. It’s no biggie._

_Just breathe_.

Riley stared at herself in the mirror a long while, rubbing furiously at her cheeks as she studied herself. She was Riley Matthews, daughter of Cory and Topanga, sister to Auggie, and soon-to-be high school graduate. Soon after, she’d be living it up for one last summer before her and her friends parted ways to attend college.

It felt like everything was moving too fast.

“Riles, you ready or what?”

Her best friend, Maya Hart, swung through her bay window as was tradition for them for the past thirteen years. Maya was already dressed in her cap and gown, her powder-blue dress almost peeking through the bottom hem. Riley sighed, shrugging.

“Peaches, do you really think we’re ready to graduate?” she asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed in a huff. Maya plopped down next to her.

“Riley Matthews, you’re the one who’s taught me to be more positive in life. Where’s that positivity today?”

“It just feels like everything is moving too fast. I mean, we’re almost in college!” Riley exclaimed.

“Yeah, but for now, we’re still eighteen, we’re still all in the same place, and we’re about to graduate high school. One thing at a time, yeah?” Maya stood up, offering her hand. Riley took it, smiling as she rose from the bed.

“Definitely,” Riley agreed.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” Farkle appeared in the window, stretching inside to greet them. He wasn’t wearing his red gown, but rather had it draped over his arm, showing off his form-fitting black slacks, navy blue button-up, and tie that was decorated with planets.

“Riley was just having a small crisis,” Maya told him, “But we got through it. Are you ready for graduation now, Riles?”

Riley shook her head.

“Do I _look_ like I’m ready? I still have to put my makeup on! This is an important day, Maya!”

“You heard the woman, Maya. She still has to put on her makeup,” Farkle quipped, a small smirk on his face, “Though, in my opinion, you look really gorgeous already.”

“Hush, you!” Riley shouted, her cheeks burning a noticeable red.

“Ándale! We’ve got urgent matters to attend to!” Maya nudged Riley out the door, casting a look over her shoulder, “Hold the fort down, will ya, Farkle?”

Farkle rolled his eyes, collapsing onto Riley’s bed.

“As always,” he said, waiting patiently for the girls to finish getting ready.

Yeah, they were going to be a little late, but Riley knew Farkle wouldn’t have his girls any other way.

//

“Geez, you guys really know how to push the time limit,” Zay commented as they met at the glass doors of the building they were graduating in. Smackle was holding onto his arm, nodding in agreement.

“Indeed. Have you tried setting an alarm, perhaps? Those certainly do help.”

_“Smackle,”_ Lucas chided, but only light-heartedly. “Now c’mon, guys. The faculty is getting really peeved that all of the graduates aren’t in their seats already.”

The group moved toward the main part of the building where the graduates were to be seated, breaking off into their separate sections once they were inside. Riley and Farkle headed in the same direction towards the middle section while Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle all headed left or right. Riley then departed from Farkle, going where the “Ma” last names were, while Farkle headed for the “Mi” last names. They parted with a soft _“Good luck”,_ and Riley realized she truly was on her own this time.

All she had to do was wait for the co-valedictorians to speak (Farkle and Smackle, of course), then listen out for her name to be called. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy.

No worries.

//

Graduation actually went . . . _well._ Well, Riley _did_ trip a little on her way up the steps to receive her diploma, but other than that, it went smooth. And when they all threw their caps in the air, Riley felt a giddiness bubble up inside her, and she knew she was going to be alright. And once they were released, her and the rest of the gang (along with their parents) made a beeline towards Topanga’s for graduation photos and to hang out just like they always had for the past few years.

“Aw, I feel like you all grew up too fast on me,” Topanga cried, bringing Farkle, Maya, and Riley in for a tight hug.

_“Mom,”_ Riley faux-complained, a smile playing at her cheeks.

“You guys need to stay little forever!” she continued, only letting them go when all three of them began to struggle for air.

“You’ll always be my favorite mom away from my mom,” Maya laughed.

“Ditto,” Farkle chuckled.

“Well, you three better get in a group before we take pictures of all of you together! C’mon, huddle together!” Riley, Farkle, and Maya did as was instructed, lining up together with Farkle in the middle, their arms around each other. Topanga took out her phone and snapped a billion photos before Cory stepped in, making Topanga give them a little room.

“I love your mom,” Maya grinned as Topanga headed towards the back to grab snacks for everyone.

“Me too,” Riley replied.

“So guys, what are we going to do now? We’ve got a whole summer ahead of us for adventure!” Farkle exclaimed.

“Speak for yourselves. You two are headed to Rome for a couple of weeks in July! You guys are going to have the best adventure without me!” Maya pointed out.

“Nah, not without you, Peaches. Besides, it’s just Rome. What possible adventure could we have in Rome, Italy?” Riley asked. Maya jabbed her in the side with her elbow, giving her a look of disdain.

“We promise to not have too much fun without you, Maya,” Farkle told her, crossing his heart.

“Exactly. We’ll fill in two whole months’ worth of fun that will by far surpass any fun that might come out of Italy. That I’m sure of,” Riley promised. “I mean, what can really happen? It’s _Italy_.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this much so far, so unfortunately I won't be sure when the next update will be :'( but I will work on it as best as I can! Thank you to all who read my stuff, as always. You guys are the best :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Riley**

“And you’re sure you have your passport?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“And enough clothes for two weeks?”

“ _Yes,_ Dad.”

“And plenty of money on you? Because I wanted to make sure—”

_“Dad!!!”_

“You are being a little bit of a helicopter parent right now, honey,” Topanga interjected, patting her husband’s back sympathetically. “Riley will be just _fine_. Farkle will be there to watch her, won’t you Farkle?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Farkle replied, holding a hand over his heart and one up, palm-forward, “I promise.”

“And you’ll do the same thing for our Farkle, right?” Jennifer, Farkle’s mother, asked. Riley nodded her head.

“We’ll both watch out for each other, as always.”

“Good. Now, then, I believe some goodbyes are in order?” Farkle’s dad Stuart said.

Topanga and Cory pulled their daughter in for a hug at the same time Stuart and Jennifer did their son, squeezing tightly as they said their goodbyes.

“Now, you’ll call us if you need anything, right?” Topanga asked.

“Of course, Mom.”

“And you’ll listen to the chaperone?” Cory warned. Riley rolled her eyes, pointedly ignoring him.

“I love you both, and I’ll see you soon. Okay?”

“We love you, too.”

They all finished hugging and Riley and Farkle picked up their luggage, waving goodbye as they entered the airport. They scanned the crowded area for their group, only locating them once they found a sign sticking in the air that had “Abigail Adams High” scrawled neatly across it. Ms. Moretti, their Italian teacher for the last few years, was at the center, directing students sporadically.

“Alright, settle down! I need to start taking attendance to make sure everyone is here! When I call your name, please say ‘Here.’ Abelson, Karri?”

“Here.”

“Bradford, Missy?”

“Here.”

 _“Missy is here?!”_ Riley huffed under her breath to Farkle. Farkle just shrugged, unaffected. Missy Bradford had it out for Riley since middle school when Riley won over Lucas, and even though Riley and Lucas had broken up a long while ago, it had since been as if it was her God-given right to make Riley’s life miserable.

 _“It can’t get any worse, at least,”_ Farkle offered, but he couldn’t be more wrong.

“Gardener, Charlie?”

“Here!”

 _“Merde,”_ Riley cursed, her brow furrowed.

“I believe it’s ‘merda’ in Italian,” Farkle told her, and Riley shot him a look of disdain. “Sorry.”

“Whatever. It can’t be too bad. Besides, Charlie’s let up quite a bit since we’ve been in high school. Isn’t he dating Rebecca?” she asked quietly. Farkle shook his head.

“I heard they broke up before graduation.”

“Matthews, Riley?”

“Oh, come on!” Riley exclaimed loudly, much to Ms. Moretti’s chagrin. She looked at Riley pointedly before carrying on to Farkle and then the remainder of the list. Farkle patted her back.

“There, there. We’ll get through this. It’s only two weeks, after all.”

“I bet there’s a lot of terrible things in history that lasted ‘only two weeks’,” Riley grunted.

After Ms. Moretti finished the roster, they waited for the final two students to appear, then moved toward the bag check together. The wait for the bag check line was about fifteen minutes, and once they dropped off their big bags, they headed straight for the security check line. Riley wanted to groan from the amount of waiting they had to do for each part of the airport, but luckily Farkle was there to entertain her the whole time, and it was almost enough for her to forget about the process altogether.

The security check was quicker than Riley thought it was going to be, and as soon as she was through, she and Farkle left to find their gate. Riley had her ticket out, searching for gate ‘G’ as Farkle flipped through his Italian history book he’d brought along, reading aloud the “interesting” facts about Rome that Riley honestly couldn’t give a single flip about.

“Did you know that by the early fourth century, the Romans had built a network of roads 53,000 miles throughout the entire Roman empire? It’s where we get the phrase “All roads lead to Rome”. Pretty cool stuff, huh?”

“No offense, Farkle, but I do _not_ care. Where is gate G even at?” she asked, frustrated. Farkle pointed ahead of them.

“Right there, Ms. Buzzkill,” he deadpanned. Riley narrowed her eyes at him and Farkle returned the favor, sticking his tongue out at her before guiding them towards their gate. They joined the rest of their classmates, sitting on the floor beside them since there were no open seats around.

“Guys, we’re going to the land where they invented spaghetti!” Yogi shouted as they joined them.

“And concrete!” Farkle added, but no one seemed to be as excited about that fact as he was.

“You tried,” Riley offered sympathetically when he noticeably deflated, “They’re intellectual heathens.” Farkle looked at her amusedly for a moment as the rest of the group carried on conversation, talking about all the food they’d encounter in Rome.

“Okay, there’s one thing I didn’t cover,” Farkle initiated conversation a second later.

“Shoot,” Riley said, preparing herself for another Farkle speech on ancient Rome. Instead, he said,

“Who gets the window seat?” Riley smirked.

“Oh, me for _sure._ ”

“Uh, definitely not, Matthews. I am definitely going to have the window seat. In fact, I call “shotgun” on the window seat,” Farkle grinned, determined.

“Shotgun on a window seat? Does that even work?”

“It does now.”

Riley shook her head.

“I don’t think so, _Minkus_. Let’s settle this with a classic game of rock, paper, scissors, and the best two out of three wins. Sound fair?”

Farkle wasn’t as sold on the idea, but he knew it was the only way they were going to settle the affair. So rock, paper, scissors it was.

Too bad he was never good at games of chance.

“ _Ha._ I win the window seat!” Riley celebrated. Farkle pouted.

“ _Fine_. But I get it on the way back, you cheater.”

“I didn’t cheat! You’re just a sore loser,” Riley wrinkled her nose.

Right as Farkle was preparing his rebuttal, their gate was called for boarding. Their whole group lined up in their designated location and patiently waited until they began scanning the tickets, allowing the passengers to pass through. Riley and Farkle were at the tail end of their line, speeding off to catch up with their group as soon as they were given the okay-go.

As they climbed aboard the plane, a silent pact was made between the two of them to sit towards the back, not too close to the wing of the plane, but not too close to the last row of seats. Riley took the window seat as was her reward and Farkle settled next to her, buckling his seatbelt as she buckled hers. His leg bobbed up and down in excitement while the rest of the passengers boarded, and Riley echoed the sentiment in her rapidly beating heart.

They were going to Italy. _Italy!_ This was their big trip before heading to college in August, and she couldn’t believe it was all happening so fast. It felt like it was only just yesterday that her, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle were graduating, only yesterday that Maya and she made a pact to have the greatest summer ever, that they went on the road trip to end all road trips. Now it felt like she had blinked and everything was about to end.

It was sort of hard to come to terms with that.

Things were changing regardless of whether or not Riley liked it. She really never was one for change, but she was going to have to accept that she was growing up, and life wasn’t going to be the same as it was in middle school or high school. She was going to encounter new experiences, new changes in her life.

But for now?

She’d rather just focus on Italy and what it had to offer her.

“Italy, here we come,” Riley breathed as they sat back, ready to take off.

//

**Farkle**

Farkle woke up to the sun cascading on his face as it set, a heavy weight on his shoulder. He blinked groggily, yawning as he began to shift around in his seat, realizing once his eyes fully opened that the weight was Riley peacefully asleep against him. He tried to resist moving around more as to not disturb her, and he could hardly deny that it was cute and he didn’t want to disrupt that, either.

He’d keep his secrets to himself.

He cast his gaze out the window, trying best to see the view outside. Much to his surprise, land was in sight, and he could only conclude that they were close to their destination. Farkle moved his shoulder a touch, nudging Riley awake so she wouldn’t miss out on the breathtaking landscape below.

“Huh?” she muttered as she awoke, lifting her head at once. Farkle ignored the twang of hurt that rung in his chest from her absence, instead pointing out the window.

“Look,” he told her. She sat up even more in her seat, peering out beyond the glass.

 _“Wow,”_ she gasped, awestruck, “It’s _beautiful_.”

“I thought you might not want to miss it, especially since you cheated me out of the window seat,” Farkle jibed.

“Hey! Not true!” she exclaimed, ignoring Ms. Moretti’s pointed look from behind them. It was the morning after all, but Farkle knew Riley didn’t care. Besides, they were about to land soon, anyway.

Silence fell between them a moment as they continued to stare at the scenery below, and Riley was the first one to break it.

“Do you think two weeks is going to be long enough?” she asked, her voice quiet all of a sudden.

“Long enough for what?” he raised his brow at her.

“We’re going to be headed off for college so soon after. It just feels like everything is slipping by so quickly. I just want to be able to enjoy what little time we have left,” she explained with a sigh. Farkle reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a couple of times.

“Riley Matthews, I make this promise to you: we will have the best time ever, and this week we will use every minute we are given for adventure. We’ll make it last as long as we can.” Riley smiled at him, squeezing his hand right back.

“Thank you, Farkle.”

“Alright everyone, if you could, please buckle up as we prepare for landing,” the person over the intercom announced. Farkle released his grip on Riley’s hand and did as told, with Riley following suit.

This was it. _Italy_.

//

Everyone boarded off the plane once they were allowed, heading for baggage claim to grab their belongings. Ms. Moretti was barely heard over the chatter, shouting at them to group up once they had their things, but then getting drowned out by the excitement of everyone being in Rome.

After they found their suitcases, they met with Ms. Moretti and she led them towards the entrance of the airport, a bus already waiting for them. They all loaded onto it, and once everyone was in place, it headed toward the inner part of the city where their hotel was. And as it took off away from the airport, their mouths all drooped open in awe as the sights around took their breath away, a whole different scenery from the plane.

“Ooooh, Farkle! Look, look!” Riley kept pointing sporadically. Farkle smirked, leaning over to look out the window with her. Although he didn’t express it aloud, he was just as excited to see everything around.

They definitely weren’t in New York anymore, that was for sure.

Everything was modern and yet not. The architecture was gorgeous, still upholding a sort of ancient Rome feel. The setting sun allowed the lights of the city to become more noticeable, sparkling vividly like the stars on the clearest of nights.

“I wish we could start exploring already!” Riley bounced jubilantly.

“Me too, but I’m glad we have the night to settle in. I don’t think I could keep myself awake,” Farkle yawned. Riley puckered her lips.

“Didn’t you sleep all the way over here in the plane?”

Farkle shrugged.

“What can I say? I like my rest. Besides, _someone_ snored in my ear half of the time, so I didn’t _really_ get much sleep.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms.

_“Whatever.”_

Their eyes remained trained outside the window for the rest of the ride, getting a taste of all that they’d be exploring for the next couple of weeks to come. The bus slowed down once they were outside their hotel and everyone grabbed their belongings, rolling suitcases inside the concrete arches adorned by the archway to the building.

Ms. Moretti went to the desk to retrieve the keys for the hotel rooms while everyone stood idly by. She then returned, keys in one arm and clipboard in the other, gesturing for everyone to gather around.

“Alright, alright! Quiet down! I’m going to give you your room assignments. When I call your name, come grab your keys and then stand next to your roommate!”

Farkle and Riley waited patiently as the names were announced, tapping their feet gently on the ground while listening out for their names. Riley was called first before Farkle, but not before her partner’s name was called.

“Missy Bradford,” Ms. Moretti said, “You’ll be rooming with Riley Matthews.”

Riley perked up immediately at that, casting a horrified look at Farkle. He felt bad for her as he watched her step up to get her key to her room and then shuffle off to the side with Missy, her face looking like she had met the end of the world.

Farkle had to admit, it was a little funny, though.

His amusement passed as soon as it arrived when Ms. Moretti called out his name in junction with Charlie Gardner’s. A guttural noise escaped his throat as he walked to grab his key, mouth puckered in dismay at Riley and his terrible luck.

 _“End me,”_ Farkle whispered as he sidled up next to Riley.

 _“Remember earlier, when you said it ‘can’t get any worse’ and then Charlie ended up being a part of our group?”_ Riley whispered back. Farkle nodded his head. _“Well, this is worse than that.”_

Farkle threw his arms up in the air, exasperated, but didn’t complain any further. He was going to have to deal with a whole two weeks of Charlie Gardner, so he had to tamper it down and just let it all out when the trip was over.

Ugh. Two _freaking_ weeks!

Ms. Moretti finished giving out keys to the group and instructed them to drop their stuff off in their rooms first, and then they’d be allowed to wander around the hotel for a bit before curfew at midnight. Farkle and Riley made a silent pact to meet up with each other once they were finished, heading up the stairs with their belongings after to find their rooms. Charlie made small talk with Farkle as they looked for their room (which Farkle didn’t mind), but it ended abruptly once they found and were inside their room, right when the door closed behind Farkle.

“So, Riley—” Charlie started, and Farkle threw his head back with a groan.

“No, we are _not_ doing this.”

“I just want to see if you can get her to talk to me!” Charlie exclaimed. Farkle shot him a look of disdain.

“Absolutely not. She’s not interested.”

“How do you know?” Charlie asked. Farkle crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

“She’s my best friend, Charlie. I _know_. Trust me on this.”

Charlie stared back at him, unconvinced.

“Are you saying that because _you’re_ interested?”

Farkle gawked at him.

_“What?!”_

Charlie shrugged.

“You heard me. Is that why you’re being so protective of her? Because you _like_ her?”

Farkle breathed, disgruntled at his situation. He wondered if Riley was faring any better with Missy. She probably was, considering Missy most definitely wasn’t talking to her.

“Alright, here’s the deal. One, Riley’s not interested in your advances, and I know that because I’m her _best friend_. And two, maybe instead you can try to be her friend? That’s usually a good first step. Now do you mind? I’ve got places to be.”

Farkle left the room without waiting for Charlie’s response, desperate to just get away.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t the first time any guy had approached him about his girl friends. On multiple occasions has he been flagged down to see if Maya, Riley, and Smackle were free, and Farkle managed each time to slip away, tired of having to face stupid teenage boys and their advances on his friends.

Farkle made his way back down the stairs, hopeful that Riley had escaped her room so that the two of them could just hang out on their first night in Rome. Of course, part of his wanting to be around her was due solely to his social anxiety, but the other part was truly because he wanted as much time to hang out with his best friend before their time together waned for the near future.

“Oh, Farkle. Thank _god_ ,” Riley sighed with relief once he was back in the lobby, “You have no idea what five minutes of hell I’ve been through.”

“I think I definitely have some clue,” Farkle said. “Can you believe Charlie wants to see if you’ll go out with him?”

Riley buried her head in her hands.

“I think he’s built me up on a pedestal. I’m not that good of a person.”

Farkle tugged on a lock of her hair, smiling.

“I beg to differ.”

Riley chuckled.

“Your opinion is null. You’re biased because you’re my friend.” 

“Are you saying that’s a bad thing?” he raised his brow. She shook her head, linking arms with him.

“Nope, not at all. Now, Mr. Minkus, care to explore the hotel with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Ms. Matthews,” he smirked, allowing her to lead the way.

Together, Riley and Farkle ventured every nook and cranny of the hotel, disturbing some of the guests in the process who had already gone to bed. Farkle felt a little bad, but he didn’t regret the laughter that erupted from within him from spending time with Riley. Also, it was hard to deny that it was funny when an adult stepped out and shot them a nasty look, only for Farkle and Riley to apologize and then make fun of them as soon as they shut the door.

Being in Italy was like being a kid again. It felt kind of cathartic in a way, feeling no pressures of school and being completely unattached to the world around him. Spending time alone with his best friend while the world was theirs to conquer.

Farkle missed those days terribly.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Farkley?” Riley prodded him after his laughter died down, leaving them in a bout of silence.

“I was just thinking that this is like when we were younger. Remember when me, you, and Maya would spend every summer day at the park and your mom had to practically drag us away from the monkey bars? You were so determined to make it across,” he chuckled, recalling the memory fondly.

“I did do it once. I wasn’t going to give up on that, especially since Sarah had teased me about it each year.”

“And when you finally did figure it out, your mom was really impressed. I think that was when she realized that you got a lot from her, too.”

“I’m still every bit as much Cory’s daughter. It makes him proud, like he has his own little mini-me or something,” Riley joked before stopping dead in her tracks. “Ooh, let’s check this out!”

Riley pulled Farkle onto what appeared to be a large stretch of balcony off the fourth floor of the hotel. A slight breeze danced through the air, the city below them illuminated by the light of the moon.

“Wow,” Farkle said, sucking in a breath of fresh air, “Every time I think Rome can’t get any more beautiful, I’m proven wrong. I’m so glad we went on this trip.”

Farkle walked closer to the concrete railing guarding them from the drop below, watching intently as everyone moved around below by the dim of the streetlights. Riley joined him, beaming.

“And glad that I forced you to take Italian with me the past couple of years?”

Farkle snorted.

“That, too. Though, I already knew a few languages and my options were limited, but I would’ve chosen it, anyway. You’re my friend. That’s already enough to get me to do things.”

Riley looked away from Farkle bashfully, her cheeks dusting a light pink that was noticeable enough by the moonlight.

“Sometimes, I think you’re too much of a pushover for your own good, Farkle Minkus,” Riley told him, leaning her head upon his shoulder. He hummed, not denying that fact one bit.

They stood there for a long while, letting a comfortable silence fall between them as they continued gazing at the wonderful city below them. Then, Farkle said something so quiet that almost _he_ didn’t quite hear it, but the words were still there.

_“I’d do anything for you, Riley Matthews.”_

Even he could barely grasp the depths to which he cared for her, maybe a little more than he could understand at that very moment, but he knew he was fond of her. Nothing could change that, not even growing up.

His heart would forever remain hers to some degree, and Farkle thought to himself that he could live with that.

It always was and always would be—no amount of distance could change that fact, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Want some more content? Go hit me up on Tumblr at unfoldinglikeaflower.tumblr.com and send in some requests! I'm taking them indefinitely, so if there's any riarkle content or just gmw content in general that you'd like me to write, then go for it. My box is open, so shoot aus, prompts, songs you want me to base a fic off of, etc. and I'll write for you! I miss it so much <3
> 
> As always, thanks for the read. I miss y'all :)


End file.
